


The Weakness of Love

by alphatoothless



Series: The Hardships of Love [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Confessions, Confused Admissions, First Kiss, M/M, Realizations of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: In which Dipper Gleeful learns that even the coldest of humans feel love and Will Cipher learns that he's no longer alone in the game of love.





	The Weakness of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make more mini-moments in the lives of these two hopelessly lost yet romantic boys stumbling through the hardships of love! I thought it would be nice to see the mistakes and accidents that come with falling in love for the first time between these two hopeless boys. Expect more to come!

"You're the reason!"

Will watched the boy fuming in front of him. Dipper's teeth seemed sharper in the full moon lighting. The boy's hands trembled as glowing blue eyes cut into his only good eye. 

"You did this to me!" 

"Did what?"

"Made me weak!"

He watched the slim chest heave as the boy tore his eyes away. He thought he could see the beginnings of tears form in the boy's eyes.

"I can't focus, I can't think straight, I can't do anything because of you!" Dipper stormed forward, ramming a finger into his chest. It hurt, making him wince as he stepped back. Dipper followed, eyes narrowed as he growled. "You're all I think about! What did you do to me, demon?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Will raised his hands in defense, nearly tripping backwards as the boy snarled at him. 

"Liar!" Dipper hissed, baring his teeth. They were definitely sharper, they had to be. "You did something to me!"

"M-Master, I have no idea what y-you're talking about!" Will whimpered.

He yelped when he suddenly fell back onto his back. He scrambled to sit up and scoot back when Dipper stormed forward to tower over him. He trembled under the horrifyingly piercing gaze. 

"You did something! I can't-my heart starts pounding whenever I'm around you and-and I can't speak correctly!" 

Will flinched when Dipper clenched the front of his shirt and lifted him to meet the boy's level. He cringed and clenched his eyes shut. 

"God, I can't-even looking at you now I just want to..." He heard a blood curdling growl before he was thrown back onto the ground. 

"Fix it!" 

"I-I don't know how!" Will whimpered. 

"Tell me what this is then! You're supposed to know everything!" Dipper roared. 

Will watched the boy turn his back to him and clench hands into his hair. Dipper crouched, knees pressed against his chest as he stared at the ground. Will blinked and stared at the human cautiously. Dipper had never reacted like this before. He was always gentle, albeit mostly cold, but never had he seen an outburst ever come out of the male Gleeful twin. 

"I can't do anything."

Will's shoulders slouched slightly at the confession. 

"Everything makes me think of you." Dipper whispered before sighing, shaking his head before falling back to sit on the dirt. He removed his hands from his hair to hug his knees to his chest. "I can't...I can't even do anything because I just think of how it'll make you see me."

Will dared a few scoots forward. He could see blue eyes stare forward into the woods.

"Mabel says I've become weak."

"B-But you're not." Will tried softly, glancing at the human. "Y-You're the strongest human I've e-ever met."

Dipper shook his head. 

"Even now, even when you say that, I just-my heart thumps in my chest like I'm sick. I feel like every time you touch me my body feels hot and-and I just don't understand."

Will watched Dipper hide his face as he rested his forehead against his knees. 

"Could you...possibly..." Will took a deep breath, feeling his own human heart begin to flutter. "Have romantic feelings for me?"

Dipper was silent. They both sat there in silence, which only made Will's body feel the need to squirm. He bit his lower lip nervously, leaning forward slightly to see more of the boy's body. 

"That's impossible." Dipper didn't sound too sure. If anything, it sounded like something he was trying to tell himself to believe. Cyan eyes met his when the human turned his head to rest his cheek against his knees. "I can't...I don't possess those emotions."

"Every human h-has those emotions." Will offered gently. "I-I won't tell anyone if y-you do."

Dipper shook his head. 

"That's...that can't be what I'm feeling."

"If it helps...I f-feel that way around you, too." 

"What?" Dipper lifted his head to stare at him completely and Will jumped slightly before smiling anxiously. 

"I-I mean...um...I-I just...sometimes I..." Will turned away, folding his legs and fidgeting with his fingers. "I-I just...sometimes you look really...handsome and-I mean! Not, not that you don't always! I'm-um..." 

He looked up at Dipper finally, feeling his heart skip a beat when they were no longer that icy glare. They were clear for the first time since he'd come to know the human. Dipper clenched his jaw briefly before quickly shifting toward him. 

Will's eye widened when soft lips met his own. He squeaked into the other's mouth, feeling his cheeks heat. Dipper pulled back, searching his only eye for something. He silently hoped the human found whatever he was looking for. He could see the faint blush on the human's cheeks, even in the soft moonlight. Dipper leaned back, eyes turned to the ground. Will could tell the boy was lost in thought, probably dealing with the wave of information he'd just been given. He could see the boy swallow before blue eyes scanned the patch grass in front of them. 

"How did you know?"

"A-About?" Will curled his toes in his shoes to relieve some of the anxiety that had bubbled in his stomach.

"How did you know you liked me?"

"U-Um...w-well one day...I-um-well you were dressed up f-for the play in the p-priest outfit a-and...you just...I j-just knew?" Will stiffened, watching Dipper for any negative reactions. He was greeted with a blank expression.

"The sock opera." Dipper recalled. "The day you accidentally possessed my body."

"I-It was an a-accident." Will immediately defended, twiddling his thumbs.

"That was...god, that was years ago."

Will nodded, hanging his head slightly in shame. 

"I was only sixteen."

"I-I'm sorry." Will whimpered, expecting another angry outburst.

What he hadn't expected was a hand resting on his upper arm. Dipper looked at him with an indiscernible look. 

"You've...you've felt like this way...for three years?"

Will nodded.

"So you couldn't possibly have done this."

The demon shook his head.

"This is all natural. It happened on its own?"

Will gave a reassuring, yet sympathetic, smile. Dipper stared at him for a moment, speechless. It was a few tense moments before Will watched the boy's shoulders slowly relax. Dipper eventually slid his hand off his arm.

"We can't tell anyone about this."

"W-We can make a deal out of it." Will offered, shakily holding his hand out. "I-I won't tell anyone." 

Dipper stared at his glowing hand for a moment before shaking his head. 

"No, it's alright, Cipher. I trust you."

They both felt the pulse in their hearts when the words registered between both of them.

'I trust you.'

They stared at each other, shocked into silence once again. Dipper was the first to turn away, glowering into the woods. 

"Wh-What...is this...i-if I may ask?" Will pushed gently. 

"I don't know."

Neither knew. Neither could describe exactly what they were feeling. Neither could comprehend why their hearts pounded wildly in their chests. They didn't understand why they were so anxious, or why their faces grew hot and pink just being around the other. 

One thing they did know was that their lives had changed forever that night. 

When they returned home that night, after separating without a word of what had happened between them, Will collapsed tiredly on his bed. He stared at his wall with a head full of repeated memories and spoken words that echoed endlessly. He didn't know what they were, if their newfound relationship was, if it were anything, but he knew that Dipper felt the same way about him that he did about the human. No longer was it one-sided and painful, but suddenly a hopeful possibility. He knew that it would take a long time for the human to accept his feelings. Even with that, he took refuge in his memory of their soft kiss. His lips still tingled and he smiled into his pillow as the memory replayed in his mind. 

He fell asleep to the memory of a smugly smirking boy in a priest costume.


End file.
